


如在云端

by SiaTan



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiaTan/pseuds/SiaTan





	如在云端

空少宁X学生筛的故事，全文8k2+，这篇有点废话连篇加小学鸡文笔，再砰一遍。  
RPS国际三禁，谢谢配合，你举报我，我必喷你。  
欢迎留言给出建议或意见哦，感谢支持。

 

”心里很多苦的人，只要一丝儿甜就能填满。“

—————————————————

“我上飞机了。”

“好的，会场和酒店的位置一会儿发给你，直接打车过来就行，我出去接你。注意安全。”

机舱里回响着安全视频播放到结尾的音乐声，空乘已经开始逐排检查乘客们是否系好安全带。姜承録关掉手机，把毛毯盖在腿上，缩进座位里。再一次被机舱广播提醒系好安全带坐稳，发动机的轰鸣声响起，飞机在跑道上加速冲刺起来，准时起飞。

也许是因为时间不好，飞机上的乘客不多。姜承録坐在第一排，身边的座位空着，因此没人发现他紧紧抓住扶手的小动作，这让他觉得没那么尴尬了。他用力做着吞咽动作，努力平复胃里的翻涌感，探起身来把邻座的清洁袋也拿在手里。

姜承録晕机，很严重的那种。

他把头挤在座椅靠背和窗户之间的夹角里，只要不看就好了，姜承録在心里安慰自己，像鸵鸟钻进沙堆里一样紧闭着眼睛。

“您好，咖啡，茶，可乐还有果汁，请问您要哪一种？”温柔的女声让姜承録回过神来，他睁开眼，看到摆满饮品和纸杯的手推车。与其说是晕机，倒不如说是恐高与垂直方向上的加速度更让他不适。原来已经开始平飞，姜承録紧绷的脊背放松下来，他看向耐心等待的空乘，暗色皮肤身材高大的空少握着热水壶，微微偏着头等他的回答，还抬起空着的另一只手扯了扯领带。

姜承録摇头：“什么也不要。但是我想再要一条毛毯。”

空少显然愣了一下，随即立刻反应过来，“好的，请您稍等。”

手推车在过道里消失了，姜承録叹口气，从包里掏出一沓资料摊在膝盖上。如果不是万不得已，他绝对不会选择坐飞机出行，偏偏导师昨天去开学术会议走得匆忙，本来和他没什么关系，结果晚饭前接到老板的电话，让他立刻赶过来，跟着出席明天的大会开幕式。“师姐，高铁买不到票了。”导师斩钉截铁地下了命令就挂掉电话，留下小姜同学自己对着抢票软件挠头，不得已给已经跟着导师出发的师姐打电话求助。

师姐语气轻松得很，一副财大气粗的口气，根本没拿师弟的问题当回事：“坐飞机呗，反正老板给报销。”

“我……我晕机。”

“……那怎么办，咱们老板的脾气你也不是不知道，哪怕你骑马呢，爬着也要按时爬来。”姜承録也深知这一点，何况老师一直对自己极好，这次应该也是想带自己见见世面，总不能不识好歹，拂了老师的面子。“要不你吃片晕车药？上了飞机就睡觉，醒了就到了。”师姐在电话那头猛拍脑门，终于想出一个还算有点可操作性的办法。

“那个阔以吗？”

“试试呗，万一有用呢？加油宝贝，姐姐相信你，冲！”

眼前的视野忽然亮起来，一条毛毯出现在面前，姜承録回过神来，原来刚才那位空少去而复返，见他手里拿着一沓纸主动替他打开了头顶的阅读灯。姜承録脸上一热，自己光顾着发呆，竟是一个字也没看进去。“谢谢你。”他抬头道谢。

空少脸上挂着的标准职业微笑更灿烂了些，倒显得憨憨的，他对姜承録点点头，说：“不用谢。”

 

高振宁回到休息区坐下，他一路都在回忆姜承録脸上那一抹转瞬即逝的红晕。看样子是个学生，戴着眼镜，文质彬彬的，说话的声音和他安静乖巧地坐在那里的样子一样软，脸色却有点苍白，是身体不舒服吗？可以多关注他一下。内线电话此刻响起来，高振宁放下手里的旅客名单，把电话接了起来。  
“客舱，请讲。”

“哎，宁宁是我！跟你商量个事呗！”

是驾驶室打来的电话——找到了，姜承録——高振宁默默记下苍白青年的名字，一边问电话那头有什么事。

“我家小钰今天不是和你搭班吗？她这几天感冒了，你照顾她点，乘客有什么事你就多跑几趟，改天请你吃烧烤。”

“我害以为有啥大事呢。宋义进你有没有良心，哪次我和嫂子搭班的时候让她辛苦了？”

“我艹，高振宁，我要不是得守在这开飞机用得着把我老婆拜托给你？你把电话给我老婆！”

高振宁被扑面而来的狗粮给气笑了，听筒里传来写作副机长读作肉身机舱广播的喻文波的大嗓门：“义进我和龙哥给你盯着，你俩出去顶一下。”他把电话递给一旁抱着保温杯抿嘴笑的小钰，自己看着名单上那个名字原地踱了两步，掀开帘子走去客舱里巡视了。

 

乘客们大多已经陷入睡眠中去，机舱里的灯光被调暗，仅维持着最基本的能见度，安全通道的标识散发着荧荧的绿色微光。头顶的小灯投下锥形的光罩，姜承録坐在里头，这场景落在高振宁眼里，周围昏暗的环境似乎都化作衬托他的背景板。

姜承録扫了一眼手表，还有四个小时的行程，该睡一会儿了，机场到市区还要耽搁一会儿，恐怕下车就要进会场，根本没时间再给他补眠。他打开背包想拿耳机，第一眼却看到装在白色小塑料瓶里的晕车药和几支真空密封的针剂。姜承録想了想，倒出两片药仰头吞下，保险起见，他想。

只是这次保险没能奏效。姜承録上飞机之前什么也没敢吃，此刻两片药下肚，溶化后立刻起了化学反应。姜承録只觉得一把火从腹腔一路烧到胸口，随时都能冲破他紧咬的牙关。胃里已是空空如也，他撑着额头，太阳穴在指腹下蹦跳，干呕了半天只吐出几口水。不仅胃里翻江倒海，整个人也仿佛陷入空间漩涡一般天旋地转起来。眩晕也明白“不鸣则已，一鸣惊人”的道理，一路势如破竹，姜承録毫无还手之力，只能趴在小桌板上摇起白旗，等这股来势汹汹的眩晕感自行退兵。

人类自诩高等动物，凡是良知尚存者都懂得优待俘虏，然而生理反应不会，还打定主意要让姜承録更加难堪。胃里的烧灼感开始向四周蔓延，大有逐渐向下的趋势，汗水和香气同时从他的身体里渗出，omega信息素的气味像清晨湖面的薄雾一般悄然弥漫，又迅速消散不见了。

他竟然在这个时候发情了。姜承録翻出抑制剂，胳膊却叠着好几层重影，抖个不停的手让他根本没法用针尖找准自己的静脉。姜承録的心情糟透了，一些反复咀嚼过的记忆片段再次自动重播起来，叫嚣着给他已经混乱不堪的大脑继续增加负担。

这时一只修长的手从旁边伸过来，绕过姜承録的背后握住他的胳膊。高振宁没理会青年的低声惊呼，另一只手拿起针管，稳稳地刺破他臂弯处的白皙皮肤。

高振宁盖好注射器的盖子扔进垃圾袋，这才顾得上欣赏姜承録刚刚在惊诧之下猛然转过来的脸。大概是受到热潮的影响，姜承録的脸看起来有了些血色，额头和线条流畅的鼻子上挂着细汗，他和高振宁对视一眼，高振宁只觉得这人眼睛里汪着一捧水，睫毛低垂着，和主人还未平静下来的身体同频率颤抖，像只振翅欲飞的蝴蝶。

“谢谢你，额……”姜承録和这个很可能是个alpha的人拉开一点距离，眯起眼看看他胸前的铭牌，“高先生。”

高振宁斟酌着释放了一点信息素，雪松的香气恰好覆盖掉omega之前留下的味道。“你还有抑制剂吗？给我也来一个。”

姜承録向高振宁皮带扣的下方扫了一眼，见蛰伏在空少裁剪合体的西装裤下的物件似乎已经起了点反应，忙递给他一只注射器。高振宁很快处理完毕，一边整理被卷起的衬衫袖口，一边低声说：“幸好其他人都睡了，如果在白天，你咋办。”

抑制剂很快发挥了效用，青年脸上的红晕几乎全褪了，他闭着眼靠在窗户上，看起来疲惫得不行，眉头微微皱着：“嗯，我会小心的。”姜承録捡起被他弄掉的毛毯盖上，再次和高振宁道了谢。

等了半晌，对方却没有要走的意思，被人看着睡觉多少有些尴尬，姜承録向高振宁投去一个疑惑的眼神。“睡吧，”高振宁给他掖掖被角，“我替你守一会儿，这飞机上可不止我一个alpha。”

“那就麻烦你了。”

 

姜承録毫无困意。机身传来的细微振动让他倚在靠背上的头都跟着颤起来，震坏了他头脑仓库里积着陈旧灰尘的储物架，一盒录像带掉下来，并开始自动播放。

“你就是个麻烦精！”

“对不起，我有点头晕……”

姜承録不用刻意去看就知道那录像带在绘声绘色地放映着什么，毕竟这段记忆太深刻，深刻到每个失眠的夜晚它都如约而至——其实他真不想这样。

小学五年级的夏天，姜承録和其他十几名孩子一起被老师带着参加夏令营，那是他第一次离开家长出远门。孩子们掩饰不住心里的好奇，姜承録也不例外，小小的人儿打量着机舱里成排的藏蓝色座椅，用端正得近乎虔诚的姿势坐在座位上。飞机腾空而起，姜承録很快发现这趟旅行并不像他想象中那么美好，眼前的景象像被打翻在水桶里的调色盘，各种形状的颜色搅在一起，他探出身子去叫过道另一侧的带队老师，却不小心碰翻了身旁小桌板上的杯子，橙色的果汁奔涌而下，直洒了邻座同学一身，女孩子立刻嚎啕大哭起来：“我的新裙子！”

姜承録也慌了，小脸涨得通红，他掏出毛巾手忙脚乱地替她擦拭，不停道歉。只是道歉也起不了任何作用，液体早已渗透进浅色的布料，晕染开一大片明显的污迹。女孩子打着哭嗝拍开他的手：“姜东槿，我讨厌你！”

“真的对不起，我好像晕机了……我有点头晕，想叫金老师。我真的不是故意的。”

“怎么只有你有问题！晕机就好好地待在家里，你就是个麻烦精！”

“你不是想当宇航员吗？”

“连飞机都坐不了，怎么可能啦。”

“就是，他也配。”

姜承録打小成绩优秀，会弹钢琴又爱干净，其他男孩子在尘土飞扬的操场上打滚时，姜承録总是穿着熨烫整齐的白衬衫坐在琴凳上一遍一遍地练习指法。这样的孩子在学校里自然是老师的宠儿，“我们东槿以后是要当钢琴家的呀！”学校里的老师们都这样讲。

但是还年幼的姜承録有其他的梦想。在某个学期结束的时候，姜承録又拿到了第一名，父母的奖励是带他参观科技馆。直冲云霄的火箭，星光璀璨的银河，深邃辽远的太空，姜承録被深深地吸引了，宇宙的未知和神秘俘获了他所有的好奇心与探索欲。“我想成为一名宇航员”，姜承録这样讲，他把这句话写进作文里，和同桌好友分享过，但更多时候是在心里默念。至于钢琴家——大人们的期望十有八九都要落空的，不管是关于他们自己的，还是关于孩子的——宇航员听起来要有趣多了呀，实在不行，我在空间站里给你们弹琴听也可以呀。

可是现在他们窃窃私语，他们交头接耳，他们议论纷纷，他们大声耻笑，他们说：“姜东槿，你也配。”

孩子们的恶意无心且纯粹，姜承録晕机的事情在班级里渐渐传开，后来逐渐演变成姜承録是个娇生惯养的大少爷，磕不得碰不得，“整个夏令营期间，老师都要围着他转的呀！”

姜承録不屑反驳，他埋头于书本之间，整日穿梭在教室与琴房，逃也似的一路考入最好的初中和高中，曾经有过的宇航员的梦想像老人留下的纪念物，回忆起来让人觉得亲切又难过。姜承録把这个不切实际的梦想压进箱子最底层，只有在失眠或被梦魇惊醒的夜晚才拿出来回味，他坐在窗台上看深蓝色的夜空，一遍一遍问自己，是不是真的不配。

这个问题困扰了他很久，直到填报大学专业时才终于想通。去他妈的，姜承録想，配不配也轮不到你们来说，我开不了飞船，难道还不能造飞船吗。姜承録心一横，从此投身于实验与科研的汪洋大海中。姜承録在大学里的成绩也一路开挂，如果说还有什么不那么尽善尽美，大概就是他的第二性别了。

入学前一周，他分化成了一个omega。

姜承録自己倒不觉得有什么，得益于现代医学的发展，各种抑制剂信息素香水相继面世，更新换代的速度比电子产品还快，omega的权益与影响力日益提升。姜承録参加过平权游行，omega的身份也没影响他考第一名拿奖学金，有那么一段时间，姜承録几乎以为一切真的在向好的方向发展。

“但是我说，这个社会从来就没有平等过，哪怕一分一秒也不曾有过啊。”

大学四年级的时候，姜承録获得了研究生推荐名额，分配毕设论文导师的时候，他被分到一位在飞控系统方向颇有建树的教授门下。教授学术作风严谨，性格也是学院里公认的温和，课题也是姜承録感兴趣的方向，更何况，经过可靠消息渠道确认，这位教授是一个beta。

姜承録彻底放下心来，研究生比起大学期间和导师的关系更加亲密，大家在同一个团队工作，如果老师是alpha，多少会有些不方便。他待在实验室的时间越来越久，论文的进度也很可观，教授很赏识这个勤奋又有天分的学生，在其他老师面前也常常不吝溢美之词地夸赞他。这几天就去和老师讲自己想跟着他继续深造吧，正好论文要写完了，去审查时找机会提一下就好了，姜承録这样想着。

他很快站在教授的办公室门外了，老师似乎正和一位研究生前辈谈话，办公室的门虚掩着，他正想抬手敲门，却听到断断续续的说话声沿着门缝飘出来，直灌进他的耳朵里，刺得他头痛欲裂。

“最近我带着做毕设的那个本科生，是beta吧？”

“好像是，我也不太清楚，老师你知道我们也不好问这些。”

“我明白。”

“……如果是beta就太好了，说真的，我真是不想再招alpha和omega的学生了，这实验室里被荷尔蒙支配昏头的笨蛋还不够多吗？”

“我也不是歧视什么，第二性别这种事是天生决定的，谁也改变不了。但是我说，这个社会从来就是不公平的，一秒钟都没有过。我年轻那会儿，社会的话语权还完全被alpha掌握着，我比alpha们多付出十倍百倍的努力，才能坐在今天这个位子上。我也参加过平权运动，我和成千上万的beta、omega一起聚集在政府门前的广场上请愿，被警察粗暴地推搡驱赶。但是这么多年过去了，只是看上去好了那么一点，你必须得承认这个社会上歧视就是仍然存在，只是没那么明目张胆了而已。”

“我也承认，不少omega学生的确很优秀，但是你不觉得现在的社会有些矫枉过正了吗？omega们从生育奴隶变成了陶瓷花瓶，磕不得碰不得，哪怕一个字说错了，就给你扣上‘性别歧视’的帽子。平权平的是谁的权？beta这么多年以来为社会做出了多少贡献，现在却仍然被人无视，被边缘化，被alpha打压，omega却也认为理所当然，这难道不是背叛吗？我们就活该做工蜂吗？你看看，你看看！这是研究生院的文件，要求我们每年招收的omega学生达到一定的占比，但是我不想，我受够了所谓的政治正确。研究院需要的是真正的科研人才，不是娇贵的摆件。”

姜承録听到“被荷尔蒙支配的白痴”就离开了，那时已经是四月，和暖又不至于晒伤人的阳光洒下来，路上已经有爱美的女孩子穿起了短裙，但姜承録只觉得冷，像被一盆冷水兜头浇下。他不记得自己怎么回到家里的，等反应过来时，自己已经坐在电脑前，检索起了其他研究方向相似的导师。

他试探着向国内和国外的几所大学投递了资料，两个月后陆续收到几封offer，姜承録和其中一所学校的某位师姐取得了联系，视频电话接通了，一位顶着一头乱发和黑眼圈的年轻女士出现在屏幕里。两个人的亚洲英语各有各的口音，连说带猜好一会才适应，总算能顺利交流。师姐倒是热心，详细的介绍学校给他：“虽然我们有时候总说这破学校早晚要完，但是你要是让我客观评价的话，我们学校还是，啧，牛逼。”

“那个，师姐，还有一件事……我是omega。”姜承録鼓起勇气坦白。

屏幕那头的人显然愣住了，这次又要失败吗？姜承録的心猛地沉下去。

“你说这个干嘛！我我我，我有O的，你别想贿赂我啊我可不吃你这一套，让我媳妇儿知道了头都要给我拧掉！”

这次轮到姜承録愣住了：“莫？”

一个月后，21岁的姜承録打点好行李，远渡重洋离家求学。

 

姜承録是个不信命的人，当不了宇航员就去造飞船，被一位导师拒绝就再换一个，生理问题给他造成种种阻碍，可天无绝人之路，姜承録绝不向事与愿违低头。

只是有一件事，他仍旧拒绝坐飞机。这件事给他留下的心理阴影太深，即使他已经挺过了那段被孤立的校园生活，也已经远远地将曾经嘲笑他的人甩在后头，他仍然对飞机说不出来的抵触。那件看似轻飘飘，甚至其他当事人已经遗忘的往事成了扣住潘多拉魔盒的机关，只要打开，就会有数不清的负面情绪喷涌而出，强迫他再回到那天，看着年幼的自己头晕得昏天黑地，却只能伏在自己的膝盖上，听其他人嘲笑他，说他不配。

可这次姜承録没法拒绝，只因为他曾经亲眼目睹导师发怒起来的样子，平日里温柔的omega将自称A中的战斗A师姐按在实验台上一边哭一边写程序，其他同门在一旁瑟瑟发抖不敢出声，另一个年轻的alpha学生甚至在一段时间内患上了恐O症。

姜承録越想越精神，他睁开眼，那名叫做高振宁的空少居然还在旁边，只是一手撑着头，已经打起了瞌睡。姜承録瞧瞧自己身上裹着的两条毛毯，心里很有些过意不去，毕竟占用了人家宝贵的休息时间。他拿起一条想轻轻盖在那人身上，却不防飞机猛地一跳，姜承録整个人栽进空少的怀里。

高振宁被惊醒了，下意识抱住怀里的人。机身的颠簸不停，广播里小钰安抚乘客的温柔声音适时响起：“尊敬的各位旅客您好，飞机遭遇了一股强气流，因此有些颠簸。请各位乘客立刻回到自己的座位或就近坐下，系紧安全带。在颠簸期间将会暂停客舱服务，感谢您的理解。IG航空竭诚为您保驾护航。”

怀里青年的身体有些僵硬，高振宁以为他害羞了，连忙松开手让他坐起来。“那个，现在颠成这样，我可走不了啦。”

同样听到广播的宋义进一边调整着仪表按钮一边骂娘：“宁王这个狗，不是说了让我家小钰去睡觉了吗！”

陈龙挂断客舱打来的电话：“嫂子说了，现在他未来的老婆也在飞机上。”

 

姜承録装作若无其事的样子从高振宁身上爬起来，只有他自己知道他的手在毛毯的掩盖下紧紧握住了安全带，心脏跳得快突破极限，他眼前再次模糊起来，咬牙抵抗着想呕吐的感觉——其实胃里已经吐无可吐。姜承録有些怕，但他极力掩饰着不在陌生人面前露出破绽，他挺直腰背，像老僧入定一样闭眼端坐着，试图调整呼吸来平复慌乱感，但是——完全没用！手心潮湿起来，这颠簸到底什么时候结束！

这时有人拍拍他的肩膀，问道：“哎，你害怕啊？”

姜承録没心思分神和他说话，只是摇头。对方却不依不饶，一副追究到底的样子：“我看你这样……不太像不害怕，你这都抖成啥样了？”

“是飞机在抖。”姜承録从牙缝里挤出几个字，这人怎么回事，连飞机的颠簸也分不出来吗？白痴。

“我又不傻，还分不出来人抖和飞机跳。没事的，最近这边偶尔就有点小气流什么的，一会儿就过去了。”

“嗯。”

“我说，你不会是晕机吧？”高振宁终于想到另一种可能性，“我去给你拿药？”

“那个对我没用，”姜承録拉住要站起身的空少，“你好好坐着吧。”

高振宁摸摸鼻子，吓得也好晕得也罢，总觉得姜承録下一秒就要失去意识。他掀起两人中间隔着的扶手，试图揽住姜承録的肩膀。对方完全不领他的情，姜承録用胳膊虚挡了一下：“不用，谢谢你。”

“你这孩子咋这么犟呢？”高振宁直接抓住他抬起的手，“别硬撑着了，来，靠我肩膀上。”话音未落，便不由分说地把青年的头按在自己肩上。姜承録的发丝浓密柔软，手感极好，像新烤出来，还带着热气的蓬松面包。高振宁察觉到发尾有些潮湿，抽出纸巾给他擦汗：“看这一脑门汗，还嘴硬呢。”

空少比姜承録高一些，他这样歪过去，正好靠住对方的肩膀。高振宁的肩膀很稳，姜承録刚被对方扳过头去又是一阵眩晕，说话的声音听起来更虚弱了：“我……我真的没事。”

高振宁侧头端详姜承録的脸，青年显得更苍白了，薄唇紧紧抿成一条线，眼睛闭着，甚至能看到眼睑处白皙菲薄皮肤下青色的细血管。高振宁自认不是个很有耐心的人，此刻却不知道怎么转了性子，揉着对方的头发低声安慰：“没事也没关系，你就当我是你朋友，稍微靠一下吧。”

“没事儿，这又不丢人，谁还没点害怕的东西呢。比如哈，我就特别怕冷，别看我是北方人，每次穿得多都被同事笑话——我偷偷告诉你，你可别跟别人讲。还有我们机长，你别看飞机开得稳，看起来临危不乱的，其实特傻，还怕老婆，刚才和我一起发餐那个姐姐就是他老婆。”

姜承録不作声地听着，另一只手也悄悄握住了空少的手臂，好一会儿才低声说：“我是不是给你添麻烦了。”

“不麻烦。”高振宁侧过身，把姜承録整个人拉进自己怀里：“一点也不麻烦。”

谁会嫌这种大宝贝儿麻烦啊，傻逼吗？高振宁在心里吐槽。

 

“你一会儿去哪儿？”飞机马上要开始下降，高振宁必须回到自己的位置上待命，临走时轻声问道，姜承録报出一个地址，高振宁点头：“别着急下飞机，等我。”

姜承録看着走开的高大背影，摸摸后颈上的牙印，后知后觉地懊恼起来。虽然打过抑制剂，但这样亲密且长时间地伏在一个陌生的alpha怀里还是让他隐约有了些反应，等被高振宁发现时自己已经满脸绯红，像从不透气的桑拿房里捞出来的人一样汗流浃背，最后只得让alpha在腺体上咬了个临时标记才挺过这阵热潮。

当然，他不会知道后来的一切都是因为高振宁悄悄释放了一丝信息素，且不说那时他没精力关注这个，就算被发现了，高振宁也理直气壮地为自己申辩：“alpha的信息素有助于安抚慌乱的omega，有什么问题。”

姜承録果然等到最后，一夜没睡再加上晕机和热潮的影响让他看起来仍然状态欠佳。上午九点开会，时间还早，高振宁打车送他去导师定好的酒店，师姐睡衣外裹着风衣，脚上踩着两只不一样的拖鞋在酒店门口打着哈欠等姜承録，见他被一个陌生男人送来顿时清醒：“我靠，大哥你谁？”

高振宁微笑不答，只目送着姜承録一路走上台阶才转身离开。师姐抽抽鼻子，确定师弟身上陌生的alpha信息素味道属于刚才那人，姜承録刚想解释就被挥挥手打断：“别的我不管，你可别刚入学就怀孕，组里的活都没人干了。”

“西八莫呀？我不会的！”

“我信了你的邪。”

姜承録想起入学前他旁敲侧击地打听关于歧视这回事，师姐一脸坦然地回答：“当然有啊，我们可不像你们搞政治正确那一套，我们就是歧视不干活的人，能干就干，不能干活哪怕是什么史前巨A也给我卷行李滚蛋。”

似乎一切真的在向好的方向发展，姜承録这样想。电梯要来了，两人一阵小跑，脚步轻快得如在云端。

——Fin.

 

———————————————

一些唠叨话：

这篇我花了很大篇幅来写小姜的过去，一方面是想让人设立体一些，这样后面的举动才具有合理性。（其实是有一点ooc的很抱歉）这篇的小姜在一开始我就设定成总是有些事与愿违的意难平，却不屈服不信命的顽强角色。这样的角色如果在飞机上见了一个A就把持不住倒在空少制服裤下也太鬼扯了，简直侮辱了这个人物，所以增加了一些小姜的回忆部分，小姜一个人咬牙坚持一路走过来，经历了那么多那么难的事情，年少时就见识到了人性的恶，忽然有个像小太阳一样散发善意的人对他说”不必逞强，你可以依靠我。“感觉这样更合理一些——心里很多苦的人，只要有一丝甜就能填满。

另一方面也是借机会表达一下对某些社会现象的反射吧。文中被小姜弄湿裙子的女同学和毕设导师都不是纯粹的恶人，一个年纪小，对方有错在先弄坏自己的新衣服口不择言，另一个说的其实也没错，只是不应该对某个群体一概而论。但是二者都有更好的处理方式，只能说雪崩时没有一片雪花是无辜的。

平权路上道阻且长，铁拳出击之前，谁也不知道会落在谁的头上，弱势群体之间如果还要内斗那就太可悲了。  
Love is love.


End file.
